YamiNogame
by Dragonofdeath101
Summary: A story with quite a few OC's but still good. then again I'm the authoress... anyway, please Read and review. with 5 reviews I'll post the rest of the chappies.
1. Chapter 1

YAMI-NO-GAME  
  
Part 1!!!!!!!!!!  
  
((Author Notes: Hello peeps of earth! BOW BEFORE ME!  
  
Marik- I worry about you.  
  
TOMH- Thank you!  
  
Yugi- Taylor, that's not a good thing.  
  
TOMH- Grr. Akifa, disclaimer please. before I have to hurt the little thing.  
  
Akifa- Yeah, yeah. Theif_Of_Mariks_Heart, doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and we all know that's good, or else it would've been taken off the air before you could blink.  
  
TOMH- Akifa, remember, I am God! Remember that. I can do what ever I want to you and get away with it.  
  
Akifa- What's the worse that could happen?  
  
Ootagi- She could neuter you.  
  
Ryou- *snicker*  
  
Akifa- You wouldn't dare!  
  
TOMH- I might.  
  
Seto- shouldn't the chapter start?  
  
Yugi- I wouldn't do that. remember what happened in ROTD?  
  
TOMH- Oh yeah! Special thankses! First I want to thank Mysti, for being my little muse, and Bethany for being my annoying editor (Cause we all know that I can't type worth sit. err shit. see!) Anyway, also I want to thank My Father for not reading this story and grounding me till I was 20. and um. um. oh yeah! Fuyumi Soryo, the creator of Mars (The greatest Manga next to YGO)  
  
Mokuba- C'mon, on with the story, we want to know what happens.  
  
Akifa-Patience little one, remember, she is god.  
  
TOMH- I'm almost done. I also want to thank Solitaire and Xpyne for being such great friends, and inspiring me to write this story.  
  
Mokuba- Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are there yet.  
  
TOMH- fine it's over. Enjoy the story.  
  
**Chapter opening squishes Mokuba**  
  
Akifa- Silence is good.  
  
Seto- Little Brother! *Passes out*  
  
**All other YGO bishies Cheer**))  
  
CHAPTER 1  
Taylor yawned, listening to her stepfather saying something about trains, and tractors, and diesel engines, and how it all could work together and all this other stuff. She leaned back in her seat, thinking about her father. She didn't remember much; she had been 6 when her parents had divorced. Anytime she asked her mother why, all she was told was that 'circumstances came up'. Well, first of all that didn't tell her anything, second of all she now wanted to know what the 'circumstances' were.  
Her stepbrother, Ryou Bakura hit his head on the table after he fell asleep. He sat back up quickly rubbing his head trying to ease the pain.  
"Idiot." Taylor muttered. "Mum, can Ryou and I go for a walk around town, you know to get the feel of the area?" Ryou stood up quickly, hoping beyond hope that she'd let them.  
"Ok. Just be back before curfew."  
The two grinned, and ran away from the horrible conversation. "Hey Ryou, when's our curfew?"  
He shrugged. "I didn't know we had one," he laughed, happy that for once he and his sister were getting along.  
Over the next few hours the two walked around joking, as they figured out the structure of the town. Everything was great till Taylor nearly got mulled over by an Egyptian who couldn't be more than a few years older than her.  
"Harrak!" He pushed her out of the way and kept running.  
"What did he say?" Ryou asked.  
"'I'm a lousy jerk who slams into unsuspecting kids then doesn't apologize'?"  
Ryou snickered, and then froze as another Egyptian came over to them. He was wearing something that looked like a long robe, and a white turban. "Come with me chosen ones," Taylor and Ryou looked at each other then the strange man.  
"You speak English?"  
"So do you," The strange man said. "Ryou! Wait, what? We're not supposed to talk to strangers, or go with them."  
"Come with me!"  
The man began walking off. "Should we go?"  
"I don't know. Maybe that's the thing that kid was running from."  
"No. He was running from himself. He murdered someone with the powers that I gave him," The strange man muttered.  
"Ya know, we're not supposed to speak with strangers, and there is no one stranger than you!" Ryou said, grabbing his sister's hand and began walking the other direction.  
"The two of you are the chosen ones, Isis and Akifa will be angry with me if I let you go!"  
Taylor pulled out of her brother's grip. "Isis? Like the goddess? Isn't it blasphemous to name a mortal human after a god?"  
"Here she goes." Ryou sighed.  
"She is not a mortal. She is the goddess, Isis!" Taylor's eyes widened with delight.  
"Seriously?"  
"Oh no." Ryou muttered.  
"So if I came with you would I get to meet her?"  
"Taylor! Use your head!" Ryou said exasperated but was ignored by her.  
"Child, if I am correct and you are the chosen one, you will share a soul with Isis."  
"Ok I'm in!" Taylor walked over to him.  
"Taylor! You can't. Taylor!" Ryou started after the two whom where already quite away from him.  
Taylor walked down a flight of steps, into a dark room. A statue of what looked like a pharaoh lay in the center. She walked forward. Seven indentions were in the statue. Four of them held strange golden items. The strange man walked forward and pulled a dagger looking item from the statue. "This is the Millennium Rod. It has the ability to control peoples mind. Resting inside it is the spirit of Isis."  
"Bloody hell and you're giving it to me?" She asked excitedly.  
"If you pass the test the item is yours."  
"Test? Man. I suck at tests!"  
"Do not worry. If this is your destiny, you will pass." He pierced her heart with the Rod. Pain flooded through Taylor's body. Every part of her was in searing pain. One thing flashed in her mind, one word, and one picture. That boy who had ran into her, and a word. Marik. Then everything went black and she passed out.  
"Taylor!" Ryou ran down the steps to his sister's side. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" He yelled, rage filling his body, his calm eyes turning a cold, icy brown.  
At his feet he heard a gasp of breath. Taylor kind of sat up, and pulled the dagger from her body, every wound that had been created healed instantly, even where her light blue tee shirt was torn mended. The pain quickly receded as well.  
"I apologize for causing you such pain. Taylor, but now I know for certain that you are one of the seven chosen ones." He then started toward Ryou.  
"Leave Ryou alone or I swear you'll be dead faster than you can blink!"  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." The man pulled a card from a pocket in his robes. "Chain Energy!" Taylor was bound to the wall by glowing chains that wrapped around her, making it hard to breath, much less fight back. All of her anger turned to horror, as she saw that evil guy approach Ryou with a circular item, with a pyramid in the center and five obelisks hanging from it.  
"R-Ry." she tried to call to him. After seeing a light come from the pyramid, and hearing Ryou scream of pain before passing out, Taylor found her voice.  
"What a shame. He wasn't a chosen one." The man dragged Ryou underneath Taylor.  
"Ryou." tears streamed down her face, each one landed silently on Ryou. "Big brother. I'm sorry. BROTHER, NO!" Her cries echoed throughout the room. The golden item in the man's hand glowed, then flew over to Ryou, and created a rope to bind itself to him. A light stirred in Ryou, a light that came from deep within his soul.  
"Taylor. thank you." He stood up, and then after a moment his white, spiky hair went spikier than normal, an act in which Taylor hadn't thought possible. "Shadi you simple fool. Did you really think that I would let you live after all the shit you put me through?"  
"Akifa. please."  
Taylor felt her mouth drop as she watched her brother, her weak pathetic brother, backhand Shadi so hard that he passed out. She dropped from the wall, her bindings having disappeared.  
"Ryou?" She whispered, slightly scared of him.  
"Ryou, huh? What a stupid name. My name is Akifa, and you'll do well to remember that mortal," Akifa turned to stare at Taylor.  
Taylor nodded. "Um. Akifa. wh-what are these things?" She held up the Rod.  
"They are the Millennium Items. All of the items work differently. Such as the Puzzle, it holds the power of the Pharaoh; the Ring can steal people's souls and place them in inanimate objects. The Tauk can see through time; the scales can judge peoples hearts. The Ankh transports its owner into people's souls and can bend their will to the owners liking. The eye can read peoples minds."  
Taylor thought about it. "Is Isis. is her spirit really in my item?"  
"Yeah Isis is in the Rod. she's an interesting person, Isis. I tell ya, I never want to meet a war god."  
"Why not? I mean, I understand not wanting to meet a war god but Isis is a Mother Goddess."  
"Kid, do you believe everything you read? I guess I'll give you fair warning, being the kind person I am. Isis is a bitch! I mean, she can be a great person to be around, but she angers easily. And believe me, there is nothing worse than an angry goddess!" Akifa smirked, and then let Ryou have control back.  
"What happened?" Ryou asked.  
Taylor stood their dumbstruck for a few minutes, and then repeated what Akifa had told her.  
The two walked out of the building, into the cold Egyptian night. "So. how do we explain these to Dad and Mum?" Ryou asked looking at the Millennium Ring.  
"I don't know. say we found them? Um Ryou. I think its past curfew." Taylor muttered as they headed back home to finish unpacking. Taylor's and Ryou's white hair, and pale skin caused them to stand out even worse at night. not that anyone was there to see them.  
As they ran, Taylor tripped over something. "OUCH! What was that?" She turned to see a wooden box. She crawled over and picked it up. Upon opening it, she found a small deck of cards, similar to the one that Shadi had used to bind her to the wall.  
Ryou looked over her shoulder. "What are those?"  
"Black Hole, Dark Magician, Kariboh, Oh. Kariboh is so cute! Er. anyway um. Celtic guardian, Armored Lizard, Flame Assailant, Dragon-God of the Sky: Ra." Taylor stared at the card, feeling strange warmth emitting from it. "Ra."  
"Ra? Like that God?"  
"That God? How can you say, 'That God' when speaking about such a creature?" She snapped. The card glowed as she spoke in its name.  
"What is it doing?" Ryou whimpered stepping back.  
Taylor stood up; the Millennium Rod glowed. "Oh great Ra, God of the sky, Ruler of Egypt, I summon thee!" The card seemed to catch fire, but the flames grew and grew, forming into the shape of a dragon, before melding into the great, golden, mechanical dragon.  
"Isis." It growled before darkness covered over it; Ra vanished into a black hole, taking Taylor and Ryou with him.  
* * * "Ryou. I think we'll be late getting home." Taylor whispered looking around at the vast darkness, in which purple lightning flashed from time to time. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
A young girl with short brown hair, and blond roots sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Hm. wha' time's it?" she asked tiredly.  
"3:30! Time to get up Mysti!"  
Mysti muttered something about hating the morning. "3:30? How can you be so chipper at 3:30 in the morning, Beth?"  
"I've been up since 2:00. Fancy some tea?" Bethany asked dragging her sister from the bed and taking her to the kitchen.  
Mysti sat down on at the table and laid her head down, using the table as a pillow, and attempted to sleep. After about 2 minutes, she found it hard to breath; she sat up quickly chocking on a piece of toast that Bethany had shoved in her mouth. "Are you trying to kill me or something you stupid git?!" Mysti snapped, and sat back into the seat.  
"I had to wake you up somehow!" Bethany grinned. "C'mon, we need to do our chores, eat!"  
Mysti sighed and ate her toast, then started cleaning the kitchen.  
After about 3 hours of working they were done. And the two had to go to school.  
On the way to school, they came across a tent that hadn't been there yesterday. "What's this?" Mysti poked her head into the tent, and saw a strange man in a white robe, with a turban; he also had a big blue and purple bruise on his left cheek.  
"Mysti, what if that had been like the tree of judgment, or the Egyptian Scales of Ma'at? You'd be dead!"  
"Beth, shut up and get in here." Mysti whispered.  
Bethany rolled her eyes, and entered the tent, seeing the man.  
"Hello chosen ones, I am Shadi. Please follow me to aid your destiny," he said walking down some steps that sure as hell hadn't been there yesterday.  
Mysti followed him curiously, and Bethany followed Mysti so that she could drag her back to the surface.  
Upon reaching the landing, Mysti and Bethany saw the Statue that Taylor and Ryou had seen hours ago. This time Shadi was faster though, he took the Tauk and the Scales and tested them both before they know what was going on. As soon as they woke up, they where in the lot, where the tent had been.  
"Ow. did you get the tag off the car that hit us?" Mysti asked, as she stood up.  
"Nope. must'a been an 18 wheeler." Bethany stood up as well, rubbing her head.  
The two started walking towards the school again, when Mysti, being the klutz she is, tripped over a wooden box.  
"What's this?" Bethany asked walking over and picking up the box. "Harpy Lady, Harpy Lady Sisters, Harpy's Brother, Harpy's Pet Dragon, God is that all there is? Oh wait. Obelisk the Tormentor?" She picked up the card and it burst into blue fire. The flames formed into the Giant Creature, and then darkness swallowed it, taking Mysti and Bethany along for the ride.  
* * *  
  
"Man, we got to quit falling for that." Mysti muttered.  
"Just for the record, this is your fault!"  
"My fault? You opened the box!"  
"You tripped over the box!"  
"You read the cards!"  
"You went in the tent!"  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"You made us late for school!"  
"How can you be thinking about school?"  
"Would you two shut up?" A new voice entered the argument. They looked over to see a girl with pale skin, and long white hair, she was about 10. She wore a light-blue tee shirt, and blue jeans. In one of her belt loops sat the Millennium Rod.  
Next to her stood a boy, about 2 years older than Taylor, he had long, spiky, white hair, a long sleeved red shirt, and blue jeans on.  
"Taylor?" Mysti asked, surprised to see her old friend here of all places.  
"Welcome to the middle of bloody nowhere!" Taylor said spreading her arms in a welcoming manor.  
"How did you get here?" Ryou asked, and then he noticed the Millennium Tauk around Bethany's neck.  
"He got you two, too, huh?" Taylor asked, also noticing the Tauk. "Shadi, I mean, also known as 'weird Egyptian man who tries to kill kids by piercing their hearts'."  
Mysti and Bethany looked at each other with confused looks.  
"Never mind. forget it." Ryou muttered, pushing Taylor. "What happened, how did you get here?"  
Mysti was about to explain but before she could open her mouth, they heard a scream of terror. The group ran off to see what had happened, and who was there. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Yugi stood here against the wall, barely able to breathe as Jou pinned him there by the throat.  
"Jou, we're here to get his puzzle, not to kill him!" Honda warned, gesturing towards the puzzle around Yugi's neck.  
"Aw. but this is fun, besides, what's the difference. 'The Master' doesn't care so long as we get the puzzle," Jou smirked, pressing harder onto Yugi.  
"P-Please. stop." Yugi whimpered. "Stop? I'm just getting started!" Jou grinned, tossing Yugi into the pool.  
Yugi, who couldn't swim very well, splashed around for a few moments before the Millennium Puzzle glowed, and he got taller. Yugi swam to the side of the pool and pulled himself out of the water.  
"So, you think you can just go around hurting people, and then get away with it?" He asked harshly. He smirked, "Well, then think again." He thought for a few moments. Sensing that the two weren't doing this of their own free will, decided how to solve this. "How about a game?" He asked.  
"A-a game?" Jou asked. A game didn't sound too bad.  
"What kind of game?" Honda asked quickly, so that Jou wouldn't get them both killed.  
"A shadow game," Yami pulled two dice from his pocket. "On these dice are the numbers 1, 2, and 3. One the other three faces there are Xs. The idea is to roll a one, a two, and then a three, in that order. Do you understand, bullies?"  
"I'll take you on! Lady Luck is on my side!" Jou walked forward taking the dice. He rolled an X on the first try.  
"Lady Luck is on your side, huh?" Honda asked coldly.  
"And now, punishment game!"  
"WHAT?" The two 'bullies' yelled in union.  
The Millennium puzzle glowed brightly, and then the darkness within the two bullies was pulled from them.  
"IT WASN'T OUR FAULT, I SWARE IT, 'The Master' made us do it!" Jou said quickly.  
"Who is 'The Master'?" Yugi asked.  
"I. we don't know his name. He just had us call him master. Hey Yugi, what's up with you? I mean, you uh. grew like, a foot in about 5 seconds."  
"I am not Yugi, my name is Ootagi I was the Pharaoh back in Egypt, about 5000 years ago."  
"That's cool, OH LOOKIE! A PURPLE GUY! LOOKIE! LOOKIE! IT'S A PURPLE GUY!" Jou jumped up and down excitedly.  
Ootagi turned to look. "That's not a 'Purple Guy' that's Vulma. He's a Dark Magician."  
"Vulma, like the vacuum?" Honda asked.  
"No stupid, like the purple guy!"  
Ootagi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Vulma walked over to him, and bowed. "Pharaoh, you are needed in the Shadow Realm."  
"Can I come?" Jou asked jumping next to Ootagi. "Please, I've always wanted to go to the. the. um. what did you call it again?"  
"The Shadow Realm, and no you can't come!" Ootagi snapped.  
"Of course you can, Lord Jono, ready?" The Dark Magician waved his staff, and transported them both to the Shadow Realm.  
As the two vanished Weevil Underwood came running toward Honda, only to make a sad attempt at tackling him, then trying to beat out of him where the two had gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Who's Lord Jono?" Jou asked as the two walked along in no particular path.  
"He was one of my best friends. oh, Jou. I hope I never see you again because you endanger my hikari," at this Ootagi relinquished control unto Yugi.  
"Where am I?" Yugi asked, and then saw Jou. "S-stay away from me," Yugi warned. "Wait. why aren't I wet?" Yugi continued to get more and more confused until Jou finished explaining everything that had happened.  
"Ootagi? Wait, what happened to Vulma?" Yugi asked, looking around.  
"I don't know." Jou shrugged, and then the two heard a scream pierce through the air. "What was that?"  
"No idea, let's go check it out!" Yugi started running towards the sound, Jou right behind him. 


End file.
